


Mark Of Cain transfered

by Crowleylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleylover/pseuds/Crowleylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is my first fan fiction and I am a huge Crowley fan so please leave comments for me so I know that I'm going in the right place<br/>Ok so dean is about to turn back into a demon and Steph takes the mark from him in order to stop it, she's already starting to feel the affects of the mark but what shes most scared of is what her husband Crowley the King of hell will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking the Mark

As I walk down in the fiery trenches that is my home but is also known to others as hell, with the biggest pit in my stomach knowing that I will be in the most trouble then anyone down here for I have just done. Even though I know what I did was the right thing and if I had the choice I wouldnt go back and change what I did.  
If I didnt do what I did Dean would be dead, the mark was going to make him a demon again and Cass would go through with his promise to Dean and kill him. I'm basically already dead I have been for years, ever since I decided to choose to kill not because I had to or because Crowley wanted me to but because I wanted and even enjoyed it, taking all my frustration and anger out on others I stopped caring if they deserved it or not.  
As I walk closer and closer to see the king of hell my husband Crowley who I vowed I would never betray and also be a faithful servant and who I would confined in if I was to make any serious decisions, every part of me wants to turn back and run and never return not for the fact that he may just want to kill me or even tourter me, its the fact that what I have to tell him and what I have to because theres no way I could hide this from him, even if I could I wouldnt because it would only be a matter of time that he would find out for himself or one of his vile demon servants would run and tell him with the thought they would hit the jackpot of information, though I would also think that Crowley would kill them because he would think that they would be lying, even though they are demons I cant have their deaths on my heads even though they can be replaced in the blink of an eye.  
This is it no turning back once I open these doors.  
As I open the doors the room is empty I cant help myself feel the slightest bit relived.  
"My queen are you ok?" Demon Ray asks me.  
"Where's Crowley?" I reply  
"The King is currently busy my Queen is there anything that I can do for you?"  
"Yes there is, you can go get him"  
"My Queen as I said before he is busy is there anything that I...."  
"LISTEN RAY! I don't need anything from you, what I need you to do is to tell me where he is, what I need you to do is find him, because what I need is CROWLEY!"  
"Yes my Queen"  
"Tell him to met me in our room"  
As he walks away I'm having to control every muscle in my body from tearing his apart. The mark is already taking a serve affect on me, I guess if I thought I had anger management problems before I have a whole new thing coming.  
As I wait and wait for what seems like eternity in our room well mainly my room because Crowley's a demon and doesnt have need to sleep, where even though I'm half angel half human the half human side of me still needs sleep. All I want to do is cry, cry for the fact that I'm going to let the down the only person (demon) in my life that has ever mattered to me, and who has never let me down and has everything for me. All I'm hoping for is for him to understand why I did what I did, actually in fact what I did was clean up his fucking mess that he made all by himself. If he had told Dean everything he knew about the mark, there would be no way in hell that Dean would have taken on the mark, with the slightest chance that he would become a demon and in the end thats exactly what happened.  
With Crowley withholding that information, everything that happened after woods all the mess that Dean caused and the mess he would have kept on causing would be and was his fault, even though he'd never admit it. As well as the fact that he would never admit that what happened broke him that Dean wouldn't agree to be by his side in hell like I did, so he could have his wife and his best friend by his side, I know that day he came back to hell without Dean and knowing there was nothing that he could do about it changed him, no matter what he says, I know him better then he knows himself.  
The door swings open swiftly and there he stands the man/demon I love who I will and have died for, and is about to say those two words I will never get tried of and live to hear.  
"Hello darling, whats seems to be the problem dear? As Ray tried to tell you three times that I'm currently very busy love"  
"I know Crowley but this is im..."  
"My lord! I'm sorry but something huge has just happened" Ray says with panic on his face.  
"Ray whatever it is it can be said after I speak with Crowley now get out!" As I go to move him away Crowley stops me.  
"It had better be important Ray or I'm afired with the look in her eyes she will kill you"  
"Believe me sir it is its about the Winchester boys, Dean mainly he no longer has it"  
"Doesn't have what Ray? Am I meant to guess?"  
"The mark my lord he no longer has it its gone, from what I've been told he past it on to another a girl no one knows who yet"  
"Well what are you still doing here? Get out and find out and then bring the girl to me! I want every.."  
"Crowley look at me"  
"I want every av.."  
"CROWLEY LOOK AT ME!"  
"WHAT?!"  
As he turns to me with anger filled in his eyes because he knows I know that he hates being interrupted. I stand there with my right arm full exposed and the mark burring brighter then the sun. His eyes filled with disbelief and rage. I've only seen that look in his eyes when his about ready to take a whole group of people that have either betrayed him or just plain pissed him off to no end.  
Crowley turns back to Ray.  
"You say nothing of this understand?! If you speak of this to anyone I will never let you die UNDERSTAND!?"  
"Yes sir did you still want me to send the people out?"  
Crowley turns to him with the most un-amused on his face.  
"Yes sir I'll wait to hear word from you"  
As Ray walks out the door slams shut, then Crowley turns back to me, his eyes still filled with rage.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! How long has this been going on with the Winchesters? You went and did this behind my back? Without ever asking m.."  
"What your permission? Didnt know that I was one of your jockey demons Crowley, having to come to you with all my plans of cleaning up other people messes"  
"Excuse me? Messes my messes? I dont make messes?"  
"Oh no? What about Dean?"  
"Dean? I dont know what your talking about"  
"Dont you dare try negate this Crowley! Dean was your mess when you didnt tell him about the mark and what it could do him"  
"I told him everything that he needed to know at the time!"  
"You've got to be kidding me! If you told me there was the slightest chance that he could turn into a demon or into a homical killer do you think there was a chance in hell that he would have taken the mark of cain?! And look thats exactly what happened! Everything that happened from then on woods Crowley was on you, weather you admit it or not, all the pain misery and death he caused on you! Ive been working with Sam for months since right after he cured Dean to find a way for him to get rid of the mark without transferring it to someone else. Hell I even tried to find Cain but his gone right off the face of the earth, also if you'd like to know Dean was this close to going dark side again. If I didnt take the mark when I did god knows what would have happened to him or what he would have done, I also did this for"  
"Me?"  
"Yes you, the reason I do anything is for you, right before this happened Dean made Cass promise that if he was to go darkside he had to kill him, and knowing Cass he would for Dean, and what do you think Sam would have done if that happened? He would sure as hell come after and kill you not matter what it would take, I'm sure he would have even killed me just to get to you. I didnt do this to defy, I didnt do this to embarrass you, I did this for, for us. I know what it was like for you when Dean turned you down to stand next you in hell I.."  
"Oh please!"  
"I KNOW that it affected you Crowley and so do alot of others, what do you think would have happened if he became a demon again? What you wouldnt take your chances to get him down here, offer to him again, and the fact that you couldnt control him like you do everything else around here, dont you dare stand there and tell me that it didnt affect you. You can fool everyone around here Crowley but not me, to be honest I was surprised that I could keep all this from you for as long as I did"  
"Feel proud eh, to fool me, play me for as long as you have?"  
"NO! It tore me up everyday like you have your demons tearing souls apart downstairs, god dammit Crowley for the last 10 years I have done everything you've asked, done anything for you at will without question or doubt! If you honestly think I would do this to hurt you, then you know nothing about me or how far I'm willing to go to serve and protect you"  
The most painful silent minute goes by without either of us saying anything or looking at each other, as I go to walk away he grabs my arm that has the mark on. He then begins to rub it with his thumb ever so gently, then he pulls me closer toward him and kisses the mark. Then his eyes then swift towards my eyes, he then takes hands even more gently rubbing my cheeks, his eyes filled with love and softness the look I only ever see when we are alone. His head against mine looking directly in my eyes the closet you could ever see someone else eyes, and then all I ever wanted to happen he kisses me, not hard nor soft just perfect as he always does, when we are alone, in front of others he plays it rough to just to show face. That kiss that perfect kiss made everything alright between us again, I never wanted it to end and never to never let him go.  
"I'm so sorry Crowley, but you have to understand what I had no choice, I had to make a decision in a second, if I didnt take the mark from Dean at that moment he would have lost all self control, and the high chance of him becoming a demon again, I couldnt let that happen wouldnt have just affected Dean, it would have affected Sam, Cass me and you. I did this for everyone, but mainly you, please you have to unders..."  
"Steph, Steph stop, stop, stop, I know, I'm sorry love, its just been hell down here"  
"Isn't that the point?"  
Crowley laughs.  
"This is why I can never no matter what happens, or what you do, I can never stay mad at you love"


	2. Does the Mark have other affects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie begins to think maybe the Mark wants other things then just blood...

Standing there in an embrace with Crowley our foreheads leaning off each others, his eyes staring into mine always made me feel wet in between my thighs, but this time it felt different. My hunger for him stronger then I could ever remember. The feeling of wanting to rip Ray apart in anger was now replaced with wanting Crowley deep inside me, it made me think is this the mark talking? Could the Mark have other powers to make me do things other then murder?  
After what seemed like an entirety I raised my hands to cup his face to begin to kiss him, I've always loved doing this when we are alone. Mainly ever since he had grown his bread, and after many demands on my part was able to get him to keep it. I told him all great rulers had breads, in order to show off their wisdom of knowledge. Though in his defense he knew this was bullshit he knew it was because I loved the feeling of his bread between my fingers, even more so when they would rub against my thighs. I broke away from the kiss his eyes now glowing red filled with lust.  
"Crowley do you know all the effects that the Mark can cause?"  
"What do you mean pet?" He looked at me questionably.   
"I mean is it only violent that the Mark wants? Because Crowley ever since you walked into our room 10 minutes ago I've never wanted you more, never wanted you to throw me on the bed tie me up and thrust into me deeper and harder then you have ever done before, fucking me so much that I forget my name and the only thing that is coming off my lips is your name and high pitch screams, reminding all the demons in hell and on earth who I belong to, that your the only one that can make me feel this way and your the only one that ever will. I want you to punish me they way i deserve for lying to you, I want you to control me, please Crowley take me now"   
While saying this I'm already starting to un buckle his pants until he grabs my writs harshly.  
"To be honest deer I've never heard of the Mark causing increase sexual desire, but I'm not going to put a stop to it, not when its making you this eager darling, weather this is the Mark or you talking I am more then happy to conceit pet" He says with a deep sexy grin on his face.  
Kissing me deeply straight away pushing his tongue deeply in my mouth. Both his hands cupping my face while mine are wrapped around his neck, our tongues are battling for dominance he pulls back from the kiss, I let out a slight unhappy moan leaving my mouth, opening my eyes to look at him I am unable to say anything before with the slightest hand gesture flings me across the room and onto our four post king sized bed, then with a snap of his fingers both my hands and legs are tied up leaving me displayed on the bed. Sensing the cold more then I did before I look down letting out a small laugh, seeing that Crowley not only had changed me out of my clothes but had changed me into the red baby doll outfit that he loved me in.  
"You little devil Crowley" I said lustfully.  
"I'm only doing what my lady with the Mark asks me to love, wouldnt want lust your feeling right now to be turned into anger now would we?" He asked running his fingers up legs making me let out another soft moan.  
"It might if you dont start Crowley"  
"Uh,Uh darling remember who's in control here Mark or no Mark, this is what you just told me you wanted"  
"Yes my King, I'm sorry, please do what you want with me"  
"Oh believe me darling I intend to" Looking into my eyes with a devilish grin I know that this will be a long and a night to remember


	3. Good things come to those who wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said good things come to those who wait

Lying there spread eagle on the bed waiting for Crowley to make his move was killing me on the inside, out of my mind horny wheatear that was due to that mark or not remained to be seen. For a few moments I thought due to the mark I could be able to get out of these bonds and turn the tables, but I could never take that control away from Crowley. He was the King of Hell of course and no one dared challenged him, but for some reason he always loved how submissive I was for him, and to be honest that was just one of the many things that I loved about him and it was hot as hell! (No pun indented)  
"Crowley for the love of holly hell please do something!"  
"Hush pet, so eager I've always liked this side of you dear, but you know who's in charge here love, now mark or no mark , good things come to those who wait dear, now what do you say pet? " He says in his deep voice while approaching the bed with his hands in his pockets, giving me his best devilish smirk.  
"I'm sorry"   
"Sorry what?"   
"I'm sorry ... Master" I say in my most obient vocie.  
"Thats what I like to hear love"   
As Crowley reaches the end of the bed he begins to trail his finger lightly from my toes, traveling up my legs and thighs, before ending at the edge of my panties, then dipping his fingers into them beginning to lightly cresses my cilt . Doing it ever so lightly I moan with desperation pushing myself onto his hand.  
"Something you need love?"   
I noad biting my bottom lip to suppress the moans coming out of my mouth.  
"Aaah you know the rules love, you want something you need to say the words"   
He then begins to remove his fingers from my panties.  
"Noo n.no please master dont take them away, yes I want" I reply, then he starts beginning to add more pressure.  
"And whats that pet, what do you want me to do what?"  
"You"  
"Pet"  
"I want your fingers inside me, I want tongue all over my cilt your beard to rug against my thighs, then I want you to take your cock buried seep inside me making me scream your name, so that all of hell knows who I belong to"   
"Well only since you asked so nicely"  
He then removes his fingers completely only to then snap his fingers to make me completely naked, before then kneeling in front of the bed bending his head down and slowing starts to circle his tongue around my cilt and slowing begin to insert a finger inside me, while still using his thumb to add even more pressure on my cilt. Fully devouring me, adding an extra finger and then beginning to flex them inside me making me scream.  
"Oh GOD!" I screamed while my eyes rolled in the back of my head.  
He raises his head with one of his best smirks on his face  
"No god down here love, only me, your one and only king of hell, so lets try that again"   
He then ducks his head back between my thighs, his beard tickling me making me giggle, but then is replaced by moans when Crowley counties.   
"Oh holy hell Crowley! Please dont stop!"  
Crowley begins lapping up my juices that are coming out of me, while I'm creping closer and closer to the edge, and would have reached it if Crowley hadn't stopped that moment.  
"What the hell Crowley?!" I scream.  
He playfully hardly slaps me in the face.   
"You come when and only when I say you can, also I want to be inside of you when you come, but pet you better start playing nice if you want to come, because remember mark or no mark I'm in charge here remember?"  
I nod, only to receive another playful slap.  
"Words Stephanie"  
"Yes my king, I'm sorry please forgive me, please allow me to come"  
With another snap of his fingers he has now gone from being fully clothed to completely naked, watching him stand there in his birthday suit and all just makes me want him more, believe me I have never complained with what he sold his soul for, trust me at the end of my nights with him no matter the pain, its wroth it. With no command from him I start pleading for what I so desperately need.  
"Please my king, I cant wait any longer PLEASE!"   
"Neither can I love"  
And not one second later he fully enters me, giving me time to adjust to his sizes as always he begins to start rocking his hips in a fast form.  
"Oh my sweet baby, so nice and wet, slippery and tight for me, oh my good girl"   
"Yes oh shit, oh yes Crowley I'm your girl, only yours, only you can make me feel this way , no other person in world can oh holy hell Crowley, please can I come?!"  
The knot in my stomach growing with Crowleys thrust becoming erected I know that his close, and by holy hell I don't know if its the mark or just my feelings tonight, but right now I need to come more than I have ever in my life!  
"Cum for me baby" He whispers in my ear.  
With that I did, all I could see is the whites of my eyes and nothing else before I pass out.

As I begin to open my eyes, I notice that my hands and feet are no longer tied up, and are now nicely wrapped under the blankets, as I turn my head I see Crowley also under the blankets, reading a stack of papers. With my slight turning Crowley's eyes quickly turn from his papers to me, a smile quickly forming on his lips.  
"Well look who decides to wake" He says as he gently moves hair out of my face.  
"How long was I out?"  
"About 3 hours love"  
"Holy shit"  
"I've got to say love we haven't been together like that in a while"  
He then pulls me into his arms, I lay my head gently on his chest kissing it softly.  
"Right now Crowley I cant see one bad thing about me having the mark at the moment, good thing I took it off dean hey?" I look up with a smirk on my face.  
"Well if every time is going to be like that, then perhaps so" he says after letting out a slight chuckle he leans down to place a fiery kiss on my lips.


	4. Not all is well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Stephanie is kidding herself thinking that she hide anything from Crowley she is kidding herself

It's been 3 weeks since I took the mark of cain off Dean, 3 weeks since that my lies had been exposed to the one that I loved the most Crowley, but instead of reacting the way that he usually does to getting betrayed he has shown be nothing but love. But lets be honest me taking the mark has benefited him greatly, having no longer to worry about Dean going dark side or becoming a demon again saving him to ever having to deal with him in that way again. Also within nearly all those 21 days was pretty much getting in his words "the best sex of his life" With my hunger growing for him everyday, though I don't know if it was for him or really just anybody to take away my growing sexual needs. But because I devoted myself to Crowley I had to make sure it was him taking away the need. And to be honest there's not much eye candy down in hell, because these demons down here picked some pretty sorry looking humans to use as their meat suits, some as even young as 12! and as old as 70! Honestly sometimes I have thought of making a rule that the youngest you can take someone is 20 and the oldest 55, I mean come on I'm not being ageist or anything, but if he wants to have a business like image I don't think that he should have a demon inside a 12 year old body doing his biding am I right?  
Anyway I guess I'm losing focus on what I'm trying to talk about.  
While in the bedroom all things were good between Crowley and I, I'm slowing starting to see that the mark doesn't just give me insane sexually needs but its starting to give me the feelings that it was giving to Dean if not worse.   
I think that its because I'm half demon it may be affecting me more then Dean.  
I'm finding myself needing to go down to the rack to punish souls in order to keep myself together and to feed the mark. But its just becoming worse everyday and if I think that I'm keeping that from Crowley I'd be an idiot. Of course he could see how much time I was spending down in the rack. So much that after the 21 days he couldn't keep ignoring it, for the past week I have been preparing for the conversation that neither of us wanted to have.  
Today was that day.   
After spending most of the day down on the rack, I decided to retire for the day in mine and Crowley's quarters. After spending a good hour soaking in a nice hot bath getting the blood and other stains off of me, I exited the bathroom wrapped in towel to see Crowley on the bed waiting for me.  
"Hey what are you doing here thought you said you were going to be in meetings all day"  
"Darling we need to talk" He motions me to sit next to him on our bed, with a serious look on his face.  
"What up doc?" I say with a smile on my face in order to lighten to mood, my attempt as you can image wasn't susscefully at all.  
"I think you know what we need to talk about love?"  
"No I don't Crowley" I say evasively.  
"Really? Ok let me start with the amount of time you've been spending down in the cells and down in the rack"  
"What? That I am actually making an insane amount of progress, progress that your so called best minions are unable to achieve?" I say with my hands on my hips.  
"Love your spending more time down there then anyone" He says beginning to stand with his hands in his pockets, slowly making his way towards me.  
"And look at the results that I am getting for you, Love" I say with us now eye to eye, ending with me coping the way he calls me love.  
"But that's not the real reason that your doing it is it Steph?" He ask as he begins to stroke my arm where the mark is.  
"Crowley I'm fine" I say as I push his hand away.  
"What was it you said to me a few weeks ago? You know me better than anyone else? Well Stephanie I know you better than anyone else, and if you don't think that I can see that the mark is having a prefund affect on you, then we both know that's just bull" He says as he begins to stroke his hand against my cheek.  
"Fine Crowley you may have me on that bit, but come on nothing that I have done within these last 3 weeks has affected you badly in any way, with the majority of you has heavily enjoyed" I say kissing his thumb ever so lightly.  
"Yes I must admit I have no objection to that bit, but we need to face this head on Stephanie before it gets out of hand, we need to set guidelines an."  
I pull away from him and his touch quicker then ever before.  
"Guidelines?! What am I one of your minions, no this isn't happening you are not doing this to me, nothing bad has happened since I got the mark, in fact it has done nothing but make things better for you! With me having more energy to pick up the slack of your minions who cant get basic information out of people! Just because you couldn't control Dean don't think for one second that your going to take that out on me! Because I'm telling you right now Crowley there is no way in hell that you are going to control me in the way that you wanted to control Dean!"  
Then the next thing I know I'm up against a wall with my face unable to turn away from Crowley, his face filled with anger like I've never seen before. He walks quickly up to me with both his hands on both sides of my face tightly.  
"You think that I want to control you! I'm trying to protect you, that's all I have ever done, done what is best for you, with you by you! I couldn't give a dame about Dean and what happened and didn't happened with him! I only give a dame about you, and if you think otherwise well like you said to me, you don't know anything about me and how much I love you"  
At this moment we are at eye to eye again.  
"If you don't want to control me Crowley, then what do you call this?" I say with my best efforts to move, but because of Crowley powers I'm unable to do so.   
Within that moment Crowley let go of his power over me, and I was able to move again.   
"I'm sor.."  
"Forget it Crowley I know, I know that your worried about me with mark you have from the start but you need to believe me when I say I'm fine, well as fine being with the mark can be, Crowley I'm not going to turn into a Dean, because unlike Dean I have millions of souls that I can take the marks needs out on, and not on innocent people, I know that your trying to help Crowley but you cant take over, because this isn't happening to you its happening to me and only I know what's happening to me, we have to work on this together not apart, not like Sam did because if we do that then what was happening to Dean will happen to me do you understand?" I say with both of my hands on his cheeks this time.  
"Well I like to think that you and I are nothing like moose and squirrel, but I'm just scared about losing you, like I almost did when you were in training love, with you having to deal with being a demon and a angel, getting those powers all under control nearly killed you, what you've done to me Stephanie is what no other has made me feel in the 300 years that I've been alive for and when I think that there is a moment that I could lose you, I'm willing to do everything in my power to prevent that from happening" He says as he pulls me into an embrace holding me tightly.  
"I know, and I would never put you through the possibly of that happening! But I need to deal with this my way, and my way of dealing with it at the moment is being down in cells and racks, that at this time is controlling the mark, and believe me if it comes to the point where that's not keeping it under control I will come to you and we will deal with it, but until that happens I need you to trust me please Crowley I need that"  
"I'll do my best love but if I see something that co.."  
"Then we will deal with it together wont we?" I say pulling his cheeks up to his lips giving him a playful serious look.  
"Yes we will" He spits out.   
"Good then if you not too busy at the moment, I can feel the other needs of the mark taking over"   
Then we a til of my head I raise my hand and remove the towel away from my body, giving Crowley a sexy grin as I now stand in front of him naked.  
"Anything to help you love"   
He grabs me kissing me deeply, lifting me up into his arms, while never breaking away from the kiss, then as we reached the edge of the bed he drops us both so he is now on top of me.  
"You know when I said I didn't want you to take control of the mark situation?" I say raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes"  
"You can still control what happens in here" I say kissing him deeply again.  
"I fully indented to, but now that I have your full permission again I have no problem, now hands above your head love" He says kissing my neck marking me.  
"Yes master"   
Alot of things will continue to change between Crowley and me but this will never change.


	5. Things take a nasty turn

3 months later  
I'm losing it and I know it.  
I'm losing it and Crowley knows it.  
I'm losing it and Crowleys minions know it to.   
I'm losing it and I know Crowley wants to bring it up, but his doing what he promised me and is waiting for me to come to him, but I'm doing everything that I can not to, his got enough on his plate in still rebuilding hell after the whole Addbond and Dean saga. I dont want to be another saga for him. That's why I havent left Hell since taking to mark.  
But now I have no choice Sam and Dean need my help on a hunt, in order to kill a nasty spirit I needed to get them a piece of clothing that is on the other side of the world, dame this spirit for being a TV star and having what she was wearing at the time she was murdered in, in a stupide theme park in Germany, and with their limited amount of supernatural friends that can do them these kind of favours anymore without killing them after an disagreement.   
All packed and ready to go all I have to do is now tell Crowley and I already now that his not going to be happy. But for the love of all things unholy I'm not going to let this mark affect every part of my life. And I have to get out of hell, because frankly its been hell, no pun intended.  
While going over the words in my head to tell Crowley I hear a knock at my door.  
"Enter!"   
Ray entered my room slackly avoiding eye contact with me since our last encounter didnt go too well for him.  
"Mmm..yy my grace, his lordship is wanting to see you as soon as possible, he says its urgent" the entire time with his eyes pointed to the floor.  
"Ok well I was going to see him in a moment anyway so I'll go now, you can go now"   
With a wave of my hand he turns to leave quickly.  
"Oh and Ray?"  
"Yeee...yess my grace" He says returning to the position he was in before.  
"You know contor to what people are saying around here, I havent lost it completely I'm not going to kill you for looking at me, so you can look at me when you talk to me"   
It took a few seconds to get the courage to look at me, but when he finally did I gave him a soft grin, just another reassuenerce that nothing was going to happen to him just by looking at me, he then returns with a soft smile and then turns to leave out the door again less slackly than before.  
With my bag around my shoulder and in my most comfortable hunting outfit that I havnnt worn in years, because boyfriend but jeans with a black singlet with a leather jacket is not apart of the dress code that Crowley has in hell. I make my way down to the thorne room to see what he needs to tell me so bad and to also tell him I'm going top side for a few days.  
As I walk into the throne Crowley is surrounded by his minions just ending a meeting, but as soon as I look into his face I know that something is wrong. As soon as he say me we had eye contact and thats when I saw it, the look in eyes filled with stress and anger the same kind of look that he had when I showed him that I had the mark of cain on my arm. Right away I knew that this conversation wasn't going to go well.  
"Everyone out, you all have your assignments to do, and quickly I might add as well, I want results sooner rather than later"  
"Yes sire" They all mutter in different levels of volume.  
As each of them pass me not one of them dare to make eye contact with me, just proving to me yet again that hell's gossip was worse than a high school rumour and wild bush fire put together. Crowley then walks over to his small table with his beloved bottle of Craig, that liking making eye contact with me no one dared touch.  
"You know you can tell each and everyone one of your minions that just because they look me in the eye doesnt mean that I'm going to kill them, I dont kill people for no reason Crowley, I have something called self control"  
"With what little you have left at the moment will be completely gone once you step out of hell to go on your little field trip with Moose and Squirrel" he says coldly and without looing at me handing me a glass of Craig.  
"How do you know about that? I only just got off the phone with them, all of this has just happened within that last hour"  
He than flicks me a coin out of his hand and I catch it, surprising without dropping my drink.  
"Magical coin, I put in our room when I first started to notice that things were getting worse, lets me hear everything you say while in that room"  
"You son of a bitch"  
"Son of a witch actually, Stephanie I did it for you, I'm concerned about you darling, seeing you go through this"  
"Its not about love or being concerned for me is it though? Its about control and your obsessive need for it Crowley, everything is about control for you and what you can do to have more of it and fine you can do that to anyone and I dont say anything when you take that one or 1000 step to far, like purgatory, the tables and Dean, but how dare you that to me! I thought you were going to trust me to come to you, that was our agreement, no you know what that was our deal, and we did a little bit more than kiss on it, but you go and do this! Who the hell do you think you are doing that to me Crowley?!" I scream throwing that magical coin back at him as hard as I could hitting his chest.  
Crowley didnt even attempt to catch it, but just by glaring down at it, than after a moment of silence past he simply just looks up at me and screams  
"I"M BLOODY CROWLEY! THE KING OF HELL AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU STILL DONT UNDERSTAND!"  
"So your gonna talk to me like your mother Crowley? Or one of your minions? Wanna treat me like her too?, throw me in the dungeons?, throw away the key?, Locked away so that you dont have to deal with me, so I'm not an issue to you? Well you know what Crowley screw you! You know I was actually going to ask you if you would be alright with me going to earth for a few days, not by asking your permission, but me making sure you would be ok, but you know what I dont give a shit right now how you feel about it, about this or the mark, but what I am going to do is go be with Sam and Dean for a while help them out, and than maybe even after that might go away for a while, cause I think I need a break, and you can just do what ever the hell that you wanna do cause the devil knows you always do" I turn to leave the room but turn around when crowley grabs my arm.  
"You think that your having a hard time controlling yourslef down here? Love what do you think is going to happen once you step on earth? Earth doesnt have millions of people that you can touter at will with no stopping you, weather you believe it or not everytime that I'm doing at the moment is for you, for you but if you want to leave for a while I'm not going to stop you, but love dont you think for a minute that I'm trying to control you, I only do it because I dont want what was happening to dean happen to you"  
Looking into his eyes I couldnt help but know that his words were nothing but the truth, but I was feeling nothing but arguer and betrayed, and all I wanted to do was make him feel the way I felt.   
"Then prove it Crowley, cause all you've done is lied to me and gone back on your word and if it doesn't change I think I'll do more than take a few days"  
Than in a blink of an eye I was gone, leaving Crowley alone in his throne room with a sad look on his face, turning to sit in his throne chair thinking about what I had said, and thinking that what I said was true about not coming back.


	6. 6 hours later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long since my last update hope you guys like it!

6 hours later   
Crowley was right   
What have I done?  
I never should have left hell.  
Why didn’t I just listen to Crowley?  
I’m starting to think that not only the mark has made me a homicidal horny killer but it may have inflated my ego the size of Crowley maybe even bigger. (I’m starting to think that that’s even possible now)  
I don’t know how things got so out of control in so little time.  
All I was supposed to do was zap to Germany get a stupid piece of clothing and then meet them at the bunker, and then maybe spend a few hours at the mall spending loads of Crowley money to make him feel bad.   
Why did they try and stop me it wasn’t like I was trying to steal the Kings jewels or anything just needed a stupid shirt to take with me, not like they would miss it or anything, probably no defiantly wouldn’t fit them because it was a size 4 shirt and these people looked about 10 times that size.  
But no they just had to try and stop me.  
I don’t know what it was, what made me snap but I did, I snapped big time, I couldn’t stop I didn’t want to stop until they were all dead, like the madness wouldn’t leave me until I did.  
And now here I am standing in the middle of a German caravel with no less than 30 dead bodies around me with me covered in their blood from head to toe and I have no idea how.  
What do I do?   
The only time I’ve ever killed is when I’ve had no other choice or to save another.  
Sam and Dean is all I can think of, I have to go to them first before I go to Crowley I can’t let him see me like this.  
BUNKER   
“Hey guys I got what you needed” I say in a shaky voice standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
“Thanks Steph means a lot to us I mean with everything that’s been happening with yo….” Dean begins to say while platting food for him and Sam than looks up to me dropping the food all together.  
Startling Sam turns around to look at me both with horrified looks on their faces.  
“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED STEPH!” DEAN screams.  
“WHO’S BLOOD IS THAT?” Sam replies.  
“HOW MANY PEOPLES BLOOD IS THAT?” Dean scream again.   
“WHAT HAP…” Sam begins to say  
“OK GUYS STOP YELLING QUESTIONS AT ME!” I scream with my hands over my ears.  
“Ok were sorry Steph but what the hell happened? Are you ok?” Sam ask with his hands on my shoulders.  
“I don’t know”  
“What do you mean you don’t know?! You don’t know how you get covered in blood?” Dean says with a confused look on his face.  
“I JUST SAID I DON’T KNOW DEAN OK!”  
“Ok, ok Steph calm down just tell us what’s the last thing you remember?” Sam says giving Dean a strong look as a warning to shut the hell up or he’d make him.  
“I was talking with Crowley in the throne room about helping you guys out with this hunt, of course he was against it he didn’t want me leaving hell because he thinks that I’m losing control of myself because of the mark”  
“I think Crowley’s hit the nail on the head with that one” Dean says picking the food off the ground and eating the top half of the food.  
Both Sam and I give him a death stare.  
“Go on Steph”   
“Then I basically tell him to go fuck himself, then I zap to Germany where you guys told me to go, everything going fine I get into the theme park I find the shirt you want, here you go by the way (throwing it to Dean) and then some roadie comes up behind me asking me what the fuck I think I’m doing in his park, and then I feel someone grabbing my right arm and that’s it, everything a blank after that I don’t know how long for, than the next thing I realize I’m standing in the middle of the park with over 30 dead bodies around me and me covered with blood, than I just came straight here because I didn’t know what else to do”  
“Does Crowley know?” Sam asks   
“No I just came straight here, I didn’t really want to rock up back in hell, in the throne room going Hi honey I’m home, by the way I just killed over 30 people so looks like your right! Let’s kiss and make up with me covered in other people’s blood!” I reply in a sarcastic tone walking away from both of the boys.   
“Ok ok Steph calm down, ok were going to fix this” Sam says trying to calm me down believe me it’s not working.  
“How Sam how are we meant to fix this? 30 people are dead maybe even more I was counting the dozen of bodies that were around me, I thought that I’d have a better handle on the mark than Dean would because I’m half angel but it’s not working!”   
It was then I saw the look of shame I saw in Deans eyes as he turns away from both Sam and I, believing that everything that is happening to me is his fault, in some eyes they would believe that it is, but it’s not I chose this, I chose to take this off of him.  
“Dean”   
He doesn’t move an inch.  
“Dean look at ME!”  
He turns around slowly with a tear falling down from his eye all the way down his cheek bone.  
“This isn’t your fault Dean, it doesn’t matter who has the mark it does this to everyone no matter who they are we know now, I chose this like you did to save the people we love, yes you took the mark to kill a bitch of demon which by the way everyone thanks you for even in hell” I say with a cheeky smile, he responds back with a shy smile.  
“But don’t think for a moment that I wouldn’t do this all again for you, for once it was your turn to be saved let this be someone else problem ok?”  
“Thanks Steph, it’s just that I hate seeing you like this and it kills me that you did this for me, because of me more likely, but we are going to find a way to fix this, first thing first you need to take a shower and we’ll go from there deal?”  
“Sounds like a plan, thanks Dean I’d kiss you but I don’t want you getting blood on your face, I’ll give you a chick flick when I get out of the shower, deal?”  
“Deal sis” Dean says with one of his classic we’ll fix this together smiles.  
“Ok see you guys in an hour”  
“An hour?” Sam says with a confused look on his face  
“You see the state of me right this aint gonna be no 5-10 minute shower it’s gonna be awhile for me to get back to my normal good looking fine self again” I say walking away.  
“Ok Steph” they both say with a smile  
They wait until I’m far out of the room before they speak again.  
“We need to call Crowley you know that right Dean? He has to know”  
“Yeah well his the real one to blame here, if he’d say that this kinda shit would happen I would never have taken the mark, and then Steph wouldn’t have taken it off of me and none of this would be happening!”  
“I know Dean, but maybe now that it’s happening to Steph instead of you he will be fourth coming with help to get rid of it now, because he has something at risk here”  
“Yeah well I wish I could just kill him, but I know what that do to Steph if I did, she is the only reason that piece of shit is alive at all”  
“Ok well I’ll call him and you can finish with your floor burger”  
“Hey it’s still good 3 second rule dude!”  
Sam smiles as he walks away to get his phone.   
AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER   
As the water finally turns cold I exit the shower watching the last of the blood go down the drain, I wipe the steam off the mirror and look at myself than at my arm than back at me seeing what I’ve become because of this stupid mark. What’s worse is that I turned against Crowley, I turned my back on him ignoring his pleas for me not to leave to stay with him in hell.   
After all these years being with him why did I think he was trying to keep me to control me?  
Why didn’t I just listen to him?  
I think that this might become what broke the camel’s back.  
As these thoughts are still racing through my head I leave the bathroom back into my former room of the bunker still with nearly all my things and begin to dress. It’s than I feel a sudden change in the room, I turn around with my gun in my hand, ready to face whatever was there.  
“Hello darling, as much as I love the look of you holding a gun do you mind putting it down?” Crowley says with a small grin on his face.  
“I’m sorry you scared me”   
Lowering my gun I look into Crowley’s eyes than straight away look down and begin to cry.  
“Love?”  
“Crowley I’m so sorry you were right and now omg I don’t even know what happened Crowley I I I I I”  
“Stephanie darling calm down, it’s going to be ok love we just have to stick together ok?” He says running to my side taking me into his arms.  
“I love you so much Crowley I’m sorry I should have listened to you from the start, I should have come to you, I shouldn’t have left hell I should have go…”  
“Love stop it, none of this is your fault understand, it’s this thing on your arm and we are going to fix it, even if it takes everything that I have to stop it and save you I will, because I love you and will do everything in my power to help you, this is much mine fault I should have gone about the way I did, but I did it because I couldn’t live with myself if something happened with you, and that’s all you need to know and that we will get through this together understand love?”  
“Yes Crowley, you me just like you said from the beginning, I just don’t want to fight anymore”  
“No more fighting love I promise”  
“Seal it as a deal?”  
“Always we don’t need to make deals for us to do this darling”  
“I know just makes it more interesting” I giggle.  
He returns the laughter and passionately kisses me and I know right in that kiss, that even though its going to be a bumpy ride to get this off my arm safely it’s going to be ok, because I have the man that I love right where I need him in my arms and by my side.


End file.
